koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhangshi
Zhangshi (張氏; onyomi: Chōshi, literally: "Lady Zhang") is a name created by Koei for Empress Zhang. She is one of Zhang Fei's daughters who was wed to Liu Shan. Characters based on either her or her sister of the same name appear under different names in Koei's franchises. Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao names Zhangshi after her Dynasty Warriors counterpart. Role in Games Zhangshi only appears in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, first appearing as a secret character in the eleventh title. This Zhangshi for the series is specified to be the eldest sister. She possesses above average stats overall with the exception of WAR where she excels the most. If she is placed in an army with her father, Zhao Yun, or Guan Ping, they will gain a positive boost in stats. Her ability allows ally troops to restore some of their vitality if they defeat enemy units. She is likely to die in this game when she ages to be 31. Her stats for war are lowered in the twelfth title. Her preference for soldiers has also changed to leading cavalry. Her officer skill prevents enemy spearmen from performing their troop ability, thus protecting cavalry units. Voice Actors *G.K. Bowes - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (English-uncredited) *Kim Boyeong - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) Historical Information Empress Zhang was the eldest daughter of Zhang Fei; her mother was Xiahou Yuan's niece. Her real name and year of birth are unknown. When Liu Bei declared himself emperor of Shu in 221, she was married to Liu Shan and admitted into the court. She was given the title Jing'ai (皇后), meaning "royal empress", two years later. In 237, Empress Zhang passed away. Although her age when she died is unknown, most people suspect she died at a premature age. She was buried in Nanling County. After Liu Shan was wed to her younger sister, this sister was posthumously renamed Respectful and Lamentable Empress (敬哀皇后) to avoid confusion between her younger sister. Her younger sister of the same origins became one of Liu Shan's concubines after her death. In 238, she was donned empress (張皇后, literally: Empress Zhang). The quick decision has led to several legends of Zhang Fei's daughters being exceptional beauties. In reality, it is more likely that the marriage was conducted for political reasons, keeping the ties between the families intact. When Shu fell in 263, she accompanied Liu Shan to Luoyang. The year of her death or her further activities are not recorded. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, the elder Empress Zhang's given name before her marriage was Zhang Jing'ai. When she was seventeen years old, Zhuge Liang recommended Liu Shan to wed her. Gallery Zhangshi (1MROTK).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Zhangshi (1MROTKS).png|Thirtieth year anniversary portrait for 100man-nin no Sangokushi Special Zhangshi 2 (1MROTK).png|Alternate portrait Zhang Xingcai (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Zhang Xingcai Battle Sprite (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao battle sprite Zhangshi (SSP).png|Sangokushi Spirits appearance See Also *Mei Mei, Li Li, and Luo Luo *Xingcai Category:Miscellaneous Characters